


Whispers

by Nervouscrashh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouscrashh/pseuds/Nervouscrashh
Summary: A quick one shot to show us the drive home after Shaken.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of them, this is a one shot set after S5:E11: Shaken.

As he drives past the various houses and apartment buildings, he finds the quiet drive comforting. He looks over to the passenger side for the briefest of seconds and can’t help but feel a weight drop off his chest. He’s been there, so many times in fact, that it drove him damn near insane. In offering to drive Elliot home, he didn’t just want to make sure his detective made it home safely, but he wanted to make sure that he was okay. He’d seen his team fall apart over and over, different cases hitting home for different detectives, even Munch who always claimed nothing could reach him.

_Liv_

He looks over, almost wondering if he’d imaged this half whisper from Elliot. Knocked out, he must have imagined it. He’s about 10 minutes from Queens, light traffic thankfully. He’d already called his wife and let her know who wasn’t in the greatest state of mind. He let her know that he couldn’t explain or understand the full hit to Elliot, but that he knew that the case had been a hard blow and he wouldn’t be okay. He’d already decided to give him the next day off, partly to heal and now that he had picked Elliot up, partly to nurse the incoming hangover.

_I just, Liv_

Well, then. There was no way to mistake that one. He looked over, but Elliot was well into dream land. At a red light, he moved his hand over to Elliot and shook his shoulder lightly.

_Elliot, I brought you a water, you should hydrate a little before you head into your house._

Elliot starts to open his eyes and lick his lips, reaching out blindly for the water. He reaches sideways and finds the water in the cupholders, _Thanks Cap._

They ride in silence the rest of the way with Elliot sipping on the water, he downs it the minute they hit his block. He parks, watches Elliot fumble with the lock, and when he exits the vehicle and opens the door for Elliot, he hears a mumbled thanks. Cragen walks behind him, keeping a small distance as Elliot makes his way home, when they reach the door, Kathy is already there, holding the door open for them.

_Thank you, Captain. I’ve seen a little from the newspaper headlines, but I know how he gets._

He nods understandingly, and then as Elliot stumbles on one of the steps, his mumbles _Liv, help._ Cragen shoots a look at Kathy, who averts her eyes. He’s unsure of what to say, and when Elliot finally gets inside the house, he says goodnight.


End file.
